ratchetfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ratchet and Clank Duty: A Call to Action
Ratchet and Clank Duty: A Call to Action is a PS4 game that is a spoof of Call of Duty. Story Museum of Heroes The Salutation of Heroes is happening at the Boltarie Museum and one Lombax named Ratchet was saluting to his father who died by Tachyon's hands and then Clank tells him that they need to see Qwark on his war hero speech. Then they head to the auditorium to see Qwark. They walk towards the auditorium and when they arrived, Qwark wasn't on stage and they found him having a nervous stage fright. Qwark explains that he can't go on stage because he doesn't know about the Galaxy Wars III. Clank was puzzled of its history but before Clank can mention its history, a squad of Pawn Troopers arrived from a portal and Qwark escapes from the scene along with everyone else while Ratchet and Clank battles them. Ratchet battles the Pawn Troopers with his Omniwrench then picks up the Volter, a spark blaster that fires electrifying plasma, and fires it at the Pawn Troopers. Then Clank hops on to Ratchet's back and Ratchet battles more Pawn Troopers while he gained the Heli-Pack, Thruster Pack, Hydro Pack, and the Jet Pack. But then the Knight Troopers came along with a half-robotic General named Primus Gatler heads for his objective. Ratchet battles his way and picks up a Fusion Grenade, a glove that throws grenades, and defeated the Knight Troopers with it. After they caught up with Primus, they were too late to stop him from using a Zoni Machine and they were warped. Planet Inatollio Ratchet and Clank woke up on a boat heading towards Commander Sigfried's Fortress surrounded by Jethroans, hawk-like humanoids who are about the same height as Ratchet. Then one of the Jethroans said 10 seconds to shore. Ratchet, Clank, and the Jethroans take their stand and when the boat's door opens, they charge in to attack. Ratchet and Clank quickly evaded gunfire from the above nests of the fortress. The Captain Hawken a Jethroan war hero said to the duo to take cover and ordered them to infiltrate the fortress without questioning. Clank believes he and Ratchet they are at war. Ratchet and Clank infiltrates the fortress and found a Warsenal Vendor and bought a Repulsor Gun, a shotgun that fiires muon energy. After battling their way into Sigfried's office, Sigfried already has left and Hawken said they were to capture him and notice the new soldier was a Lombax and his robotic partner and Ratchet and Clank introduce themselves. Hawken gave them coordinates for Battlestation Lion Heart. Battlestation Lion Heart Ratchet and Clank arrives at the Battlestation Lion Heart and Ratchet said it was amazing. Then on the holoscreen was First Lieutenant Kathy Rose who told Ratchet of the Galaxy Wars III which Clank knew because Primus used a Zoni Machine to warp time. Kathy couldn't believe it but told Ratchet to get adjusted to the Lion Heart then meet the Major on the bridge. After getting adjusted to Lion Heart, Ratchet and Clank heads to the bridge. On the bridge they found Qwark who suffered amnesia from warping into warfare, becoming Major Qwark. After Qwark was told of Primus, Qwark comes up with a plan to put a stop on Gatler's deadly and destructive war by a few inches. Though Ratchet and Clank were picked to take on a War Factory on Planet Vulka IX. Planet Vulka IX As soon as Ratchet, Clank, and a squad of Jethroans landed on the planet surface, a squad of Pawn Troopers and Knight Troopers attacked by the duo destroyed them. Weapons and Gadgets *'Volter', a spark blaster that shoots electrifying plasma with a high range but a medium rate of fire. *'Fusion Grenade', a classic glove from the Future saga, post-Future, and the reimagined that throws grenades. *'Repulsor Gun', a shotgun that fires concussive muon energy that is damaging in short range.